


For I Have Sinned

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Losing My Religion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Catholic School boys, Dubious Consent, Library Sex, M/M, More dub than non, Mouth Fucking, Trigger warning: dub/non con, slightly less blasphemous than the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered in the dark and empty library, Isaac makes Stiles an offer he cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand "Bless Me Father" now has a sequel!  
> Though I warn this is NOT how I had intended for it to go when I first started writing it.  
> Again, I apologize for any Catholics I've offended.  
> I own nothing!

He has his face buried in a book, in the very back of the eerily quiet library, when he hears the light tread of footsteps approaching him.

Stiles glances up from the book briefly, then back into the book then stills and looks back up.

Isaac Lahey has stopped a few feet away from him, and casually leans against the thick wooden bookshelf. He’s eyeing Stiles up and down with a secret smile on his face. It makes Stiles uncomfortable as he shifts uneasily.

“Can I help you?” He asks, taking a small step away to gain a bit of distance between the two of them.

The sophomore chuckles, the sound strangely deep and menacing, Stiles doesn’t like it one bit.

The curly haired blonde licks his lips and shrugs, still grinning at him, looking at him through thick dusky blonde lashes. “It’s more like help me to help you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles mouth suddenly feels dry, he tries to lick his lips but it the feeling is like bubblegum sticking to sandpaper and offers no relief.

He isn’t even aware of the fact that they’re playing a cat and mouse game of you take one step forward I take one step back, until Stiles back is suddenly up against a wall, in the very farthest back corner of the library. Not another soul is in sight.

Isaac looms before him; he never noticed how freaking _tall_ the sophomore is or just how crystal blue his eyes are. He swallows nervously and even sort of wishes Sister Kate would swoop in and save him, ruler blazing with righteous punishment. But then Isaac steps even closer and it’s all too clear that his wish will not be granted.

With a sigh Isaac reaches out and casually smacks the book Stiles is holding, almost like a makeshift shield, out of his grasp. It tumbles to the floor, pages fluttering softly until it makes a soft thud against the worn threadbare carpet.

Stiles pulse spikes as he stands there awkwardly, completely defenseless, unless the tiny packet of salt in his pocket from lunch counts. He fights back the urge to snort at himself. It wouldn’t be that much help to him.

Movement catches his eye and he sees Isaac reaching into his pocket. Stiles tenses, not knowing what to expect, but then blanches completely when the upperclassman pulls out a square silver zippo lighter from his uniform slacks.

 _Derek’s_ zippo lighter.

The same one that he had dropped in the confessional.

Isaac’s grin splits his face in half when he sees Stiles recognition. With a swift motion the he flicks it open and strikes it, the soft orange flame instantly springs to life. Stiles flinches the tiniest bit and his face heats when he remembers Derek doing the exact same thing.

“Funny thing is how you and Derek Hale think you’re so sneaky,” Isaac starts out, grinning like a cat that’s gotten the cream as he watches the flame flicker. “But I know the truth. I heard you two in the confessional, and I saw you running like Hell itself was licking at your heels.”

Stiles can feel the way his face heats up in humiliation.

“Please don’t get us in trouble.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around himself. He knows for sure that doing what he and Derek did would mean possible expulsion from their school. It sends a shiver down his spine. He can already see the disappointment in his dad’s eyes. It’s something Stiles never wants to see.

Isaac chuckles again and shakes his head, his blonde ringlets bouncing with the movement. “Oh I’m not going to tell. But keeping this little secret isn’t going to come for free.”

“What do you want?” Stiles asks all too eagerly, eyes wide and hopeful, but an icy ball of unease begins to settle in the pit of his stomach.

Isaac’s eyes gleam menacingly in the dim light of the library.

“I want you to suck my dick.”

Stiles stomach sinks and his knees buckle slightly.

“Wh-what?” He wheezes eyes wide as saucers.

“I want you,” Isaac says slowly, almost purrs. “To suck my dick like you did Hale.” The look he levels onto Stiles is predatory and it makes him feel like bolting for the doors. Expulsion be damned, the irony of the thought not going unnoticed in his mind.

Stiles shakes his head and scrubs his hands through his peach fuzzesque hair. He doesn’t like Isaac like that. Sure, he can appreciate how good looking the sophomore is. But he’s not Derek. He’s a far cry from being anything like Derek.

“No.” He says firmly, proud that his voice doesn’t waver… much.

But Lahey doesn’t back down, instead he flicks the zippo shut, his eyes narrowing and grin morphing into a delighted sneer. “Then I give this to Father Markel and turn you and Derek in.”

Fear lances through Stiles. He doesn’t want to be turned in. Being turned in would mean expulsion and in the back of his mind he knows it would mean being cut off from the Catholic Church. He can’t bring that kind of shame onto his dad. No, he can’t do that to him.

“When?” He asks quietly, shoulders slumping with defeat as his shoe scuffs against the carpet.

Isaac suddenly reaches out and snatches Stiles by the tie, roughly dragging him into the shadows at the back of the library and shoves him by the shoulder to his knees.

They’re really in the perfect position for something like this. With the way they are, Isaac can see anyone approaching but it’ll be difficult for anyone to see him. The bookcase to their right cuts off the light at an angle, leaving Isaac’s upper half in the dim light while Stiles and Isaac’s lower half are shrouded in the shadows.

Isaac leans back against the wall and cants his hips forward, toward Stiles face. He’s already sporting a boner that strains against the black polyester pants. Stiles swallows thickly and resists with everything in him to back away.

Instead he leans forward and nuzzles against the bulge. It makes Isaac hiss through gritted teeth, his hips bucking forward into the friction.

Boldly, not giving himself any time to think, Stiles turns his head and mouths along his clothed erection. If he closes his eyes shut tight he can pretend its Derek that he’s doing this too. He can pretend but even then it’s a far cry from working.

Derek’s pants had been rougher than Isaac’s, more worn and probably handed down to him. Isaac smells strongly of mint and Axe body spray where Derek smelled faintly of lighter fluid and leather and musk that was nothing but naturally him. Stiles preferred Derek’s smell hands down.

So he does his best to pretend its Derek. Pretends its Derek’s calloused hand sliding through his short peach fuzz hair. Derek’s blunt chewed nail scritching at his scalp. Derek’s hips rhythmically rolling against his face.

But when a hand pushes him back, he’s forced to open his eyes and the illusion is broken.

Isaac undoes his belt quickly and yanks his pants undone, the sound of his zipper grating on the metal track as he pulls it down slowly is the most obscene thing Stiles has ever heard. He doesn’t like it.

All too soon Isaac’s dick is right in front of his face, weeping from the slit at the top and a deep angry red.

It’s nothing like Derek’s.

Isaac is just as long as Derek, but lacking in girth.

Stiles also notices that Isaac is completely hairless save for the light dusting of golden hair that travels from his navel to the base of his dick.

Stiles decidedly does _not_ like Isaac’s dick, at all.

He wishes he were on his knees for Derek.

He’s snapped from his thoughts when Isaac impatiently shoves Stiles shoulder. The freshman glares up at him, the sophomore glares right back down at him.

“Suck.” Isaac demands, lip curling back in an almost snarl.

“Okay okay,” Stiles snaps, shuffling forward on his knees and reaches, wrapping his hand loosely around Isaac’s length. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Before he can chicken out Stiles steels himself and leans forward, wrapping his mouth around Isaac, dropping down as far as he can go and hollows his cheeks.

Bitter metallic fluid floods his mouth and down his throat. He wants to pull away, but instead he sucks harder, stroking the length that his mouth can’t sink onto.

The bitter taste continues tofill his mouth. It’s thick and heavy as it coats his tongue and throat. It isn’t pleasant at all. Nothing like Derek at all.

He doesn’t want this.

Stiles moves back, to pull off, but Isaac’s nails dig into his scalp.

“Oh no you fucking don’t,” Isaac breathes, giving a shallow thrust into Stiles mouth that makes him gag. “You’re gonna finish what you started.”

It mirrors Derek’s words perfectly and makes Stiles stomach churn sickly. He wants to be anywhere but in the library now.

He wants this to be over with as soon as possible. So he drops his hand and slams his eyes shut.

Isaac takes full advantage of the lack of resistance and grasps Stiles on either side of his head and shoves forward and starts to fuck Stiles mouth purposefully.

Stiles sputters and swallows convulsively around the intrusion, tears burning his eyes as his air is blocked off every few seconds. He uselessly clutches at the blonde’s hands and holds onto the ride.

Each thrust gags him, makes it harder and harder to breathe. He wheezes and sputters around Isaac’s dick, spit and precum seeping from the corners of his mouth and dripping from his chin. He feels dizzy with the lack of oxygen. He just wants this to be over with.

And then Isaac is coming with a muffled curse. Hot thick semen flows into Stiles mouth and runs down his throat. Stiles doesn’t like it but Isaac has his head held tightly, making him take it, choking him with the bitter fluid.

What after seems like forever Isaac lets him go and Stiles slumps down, coughing and sputtering, barely resisting the urge to vomit on the threadbare carpet.

A movement catches his eye.

He turns to look at it curiously.

And freezes.

Derek is watching them, his face stony and ashen.

Isaac laughs in amusement while he stuffs his now sated dick back into his pants and does himself back up. Once more he reaches into his pocket to retrieve the sliver zippo lighter and tosses it. It lands with a muted thump at Derek’s feet.

He moves forward in front of Stiles and stoops, making Stiles flinch away when he reaches and slides his thumb across Stiles abused lower lip. Stiles watches, feeling sick when he sees the smear of white on Isaac’s thumb momentarily before he sucks it into his mouth, moaning like it’s the most decadent dessert he’s ever had. Stiles simultaneously blushes and turns green.

Derek doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even look at Stiles as he bends and picks up his lighter and turns, walking rigidly out of them room. Isaac watches him with a leering smile the slips around the bookshelf and out the nearest door, leaving Stiles on his knees still embarrassed and sick and wishing he knew what to do.

Though he knows what he needs to do.

He needs to talk to Derek.

Shakily he stands and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaces.

Talking to Derek can wait until after he’s scrubbed his teeth and taken an industrial sized bottle of mouthwash to his mouth.

But he still knows he needs to talk to the broody senior.

Decontaminating his mouth though, will give him a little time to figure out just exactly he’ll say.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter, so FEED ME SEYMOUR!!!!
> 
> Also, there will probably be a third part. Here's what I need my lovely reader to do. Tell me what you would like to see in the third. How do you want Derek to react to Stiles? What kinks do you want to see if things get heated. Leave places for where you want this all to go down. Anything. Tell me what you'd like to see :D
> 
> Just leave me a comment, that's all I ask.


End file.
